Mud on the tires
by jinnu357
Summary: Not a song fic but sappy romantic smut inspired by Brad Paisley. A challenge from another board.


For Miss Rena. My mission was to write romantic smut, so here it is. They belong to JE. This was inspired by the one and only Brad Paisley because his songs are so cute and mushy and girls love those country boys.

Mud on the Tires

We had just spent and awesome day out with the Rangeman crew. Every year they took off for a team building event and this year Ranger had rented cabins at a lake in the mountains. We had spent the day riding 4-wheelers through the muddy trails. The views were breathtaking. The leaves had just started to turn colors and the weather was cool. We were all covered head to toe in mud talking, laughing, and drinking coronas by the fire.

"Hey Bomber, you should be right at home in the mud, Right?" Bobby teased and all the guys laughed.

" Don't worry Bobby, I'll call you next time for back up when I go to pick up Norvil." I called out. Norvil was one of my regulars who purposely missed his court date so he could throw food at me when I went to pick him up.

"Awww Bomber, You know I didn't mean anything by that!" He pleaded. The group had started to disburse and the guys were ready to get showered before dinner since it was well after dark.

"Yeah right!" I called after him and stared into the fire. I wondered if I'd ever stop being the butt of everyone's jokes.

Just then I felt Rangers hard body press against me from behind.

"Babe, you look so beautiful in the firelight. I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you." He whispered in my ear.

"Ranger, I'm covered in mud and I don't even want to know what my hair look like if it feels this scary." I complained.

He spun me around in his arms and used his index finger to lift my chin up forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"You're more beautiful now covered in mud than most women can manage on their best days. Don't ever doubt it, Babe." I tried to look away but he wouldn't let me.

"Come on, Babe. I've got someplace I want to show you."

He jumped on a quad and waited for me to climb on the back. We took off into the woods and ended up in a secluded clearing on the other side of the lake. As we climbed off, I saw there was a picnic table that overlooked the lake. The moon was reflecting off the water. It couldn't have been anymore beautiful. But, I was still feeling down. Ranger took a seat on top of the table and pulled me down to sit between his legs both of our feet clad in muddy boots rested on the bench. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I never thought in a millions years…. after all I've done in my life, that I would deserve someone like you…. My men adore you, you know that. You just spent hours riding quads in the mud with us and never flinched. You have more courage and determination than most men and yet you have this beautiful innocence. Not just beauty on the outside Babe but you have such a beautiful soul."

My eyes filled with tears and I didn't know what to say so I forced myself to stay quiet.

"I've never seen someone look at me with so much love and adoration in their eyes. I wonder to myself what I have done to deserve it. I don't know if you know, but when you look at me your eyes turn a deep sapphire blue and they…just…. sparkle. You captured my heart, Babe. I never wanted to let you in but you've found your way not only into my life but my heart. I love you, Babe."

"In your own way?" I whispered.

" In my own way, yes, because that's the only way I know how to love you. With my whole heart…with everything that I am…. I want you to spend the rest of your life with me, Babe. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to wake up every morning to those wild curls spilled on my pillow, I want to hear the cute little sounds you make when you're waking up, I want to kiss you good morning and good night every day I have left on this earth. I don't want to waste anymore time, Babe."

"R..r…ranger" I stuttered. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me? "

He slid around and got down on one knee in front of me. I took a good look at the man in front of me. He had always been there for me, no matter what happened. His dark eyes stared back at mine from his muddy face. His hair was back in a ponytail and it was streaked with dried mud. I had never seen him more handsome than he was at that moment. He may not show many expressions but his eyes told me how much he loved me.

"Babe… will you spend your life with me? Will you be my wife?" He asked before he slipped the ring on my finger.

I tackled him to ground and started kissing him. His hands were tangled in my curls and our legs were intertwined as we rolled in the grass. I was fighting with his shirt trying to pull it out of his cargoes. "Babe… Babe… wait!" He ground out between kisses. "You haven't answered me!" He chuckled.

"Yes!" I managed between kisses and finally managed to tear his shirt of his pants and started to work on the buckle of his belt. He pinned me down on the ground and took control of the kiss letting his tongue slide across my lips.

"You're mine" He said softly

"I always have been." I answered.

He held my wrists above my head and pulled my shirt up to reveal the only clean piece of clothing I wore, a black sports bra. He tugged my t-shirt over my head and I gasped as the cold grass tickled my overheated skin. I immediately went to cover myself but Ranger took my hands and pinned them over my head once more. I was writhing under him trying to press myself against him. He pushed my bra up to reveal my nipples that were painfully hard from the cold. His sucked one into his hot mouth and I gasped and struggled for him to let me go, I wanted to run my fingers in his hair… touch him… anything. He slowly made his way down my stomach, warming the skin with his lips and tongue making me moan even louder. He quickly discarded his clothing and slid my pants and boots off. He pressed his body against mine. I feel how hot and hard he was all over.

"Ranger….. please I can't wait anymore." I begged.

He slid inside of me with one hard thrust. He nipped at my bottom lip and sucked my tongue into his mouth as he began to thrust inside me. He still wouldn't me touch him and it was driving me insane. I was struggling against him trying to break free but his hand held both of my wrists in place as he slowly ground his hips against mine.

"God, you're so beautiful babe."

He placed soft kisses all over my face. He finally let my wrists go and my hands were everywhere feeling his skin which was slick with sweat now mixing with the dried mud. I let my hands wander over his well muscled arms feeling the power coursing through him as he held himself over me and kept his eyes locked with mine. The desire, passion and love I saw in his eyes was enough to send me over the edge and I grabbed a handful of his hair pulling him to me and kissed him for all I was worth as I came hard. I could feel him throbbing inside of me as came with me. We both collapsed onto the grass with our hearts beating wildly.

"Babe." He said between breaths " You're a wildcat."

"And, you like it wild."

He chuckled. "You're right, I love you just the way you are."

The End!


End file.
